


Banned From A Best Western

by Goober826



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Oneshot, Sam is Confused, Zachariah's a piece of shit, based off a true story, best western, cas is awkward and gay, deans a cocky lil shit, deans also a bi feeling The Gay, high school dance, slur use, time skip at the end where they're married n gay with kids lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober826/pseuds/Goober826
Summary: It's the night of the school dance, and Sam is eager to go with his girlfriend, Jessica. Problem is, Dean doesnt trust the school to make sure other kids don't hurt his little brother. Dean tags along, and ends up finding his own adventure, which includes throwing a bigot through a table and winning the heart of a cute, blue-eyed dude.





	Banned From A Best Western

**Author's Note:**

> WHATS UP it's 4 am and I started writing this about two weeks ago, forgot about it, and then finished it just now. Apologies if it's shitposty as hell. 
> 
> This is 100% based off a true story about how someone I used to be friends with got banned from a Best Western after defending his friend by beating up this one guy.

Dean shut off the engine to the impala, her beautiful revving no longer slightly drowning out the conversation between Sam and his date, Jessica. He sighed uncomfortably, adjusting the collar of his t-shirt with a tux printed on the front of it, and readjusting his leather jacket.   
“Alright, let's go do this shitty dance thing…” he scoffed, opening the driver door and stepping out. Sam appeared out of the back seat, walking around the impala and opening the door for his date.   
“Dean, I told you that you don't have to come.” He replied in an annoyed tone, helping Jessica out of the car and smiling at her.   
“You kidding? You know how this goddamn school is. If I let you go alone you'd get knifed or something.” Dean replied, already heading up to the Best Western.   
He walked behind Sam and Jessica, smiling slightly as his brother complimented his date. Dean almost felt awkward not having his own date for the dance as they walked up the steps, however he shrugged it off. Who needed someone he would only know for one night? Well, other than for sex...

About a half hour passed of Dean sipping at punch in the sidelines. The other teenagers were loud and annoying, the music was all crappy rap and pop, and at least two kids have gotten kicked out for taking their pants off at one point. He was just glad he brought a flask of The Good Stuff, because it was the only thing entertaining him at the moment.   
He realized his glass was empty when he decided to try and down some heavily spiked punch when “Summertime Sadness” came on, and so Dean got up and walked over to the punch table. He poured himself another cup and leaned against the shitty plastic table, when suddenly, a nervous looking dude showed up and poured himself some punch as well. He stared at the crowd of people, unaware of Dean's gaze.   
The kid was wearing a tan tux, and had probably the messiest sex hair to exist. He had masculine features with somehow an extremely delicate expression, and bright blue eyes that matched his bow tie perfectly.   
Why was Dean staring at this kid for so long? Perhaps it's the fact that he didn't notice how long he was staring for, or perhaps he was too busy trying to figure out how he was attracted to a guy.   
“Hey! Castiel!” Some new guys voice brought Dean out of his focus, and he saw some ugly looking kid getting real close to the guy, Castiel, apparently. “Why're you out alone, huh? Balthazar break up with you or something?”   
“Hello, Zach.” Castiel growled into his punch. “Please leave me alone.”   
“Don't be such a prude!” Zach snorted, grabbing Castiel by the wrist. “Come on, dance with me!”   
“I'd rather not.” Castiel replied, scowling. It was obvious the kid was getting progressively more and more uncomfortable.   
“Come on, Castiel!” Zach spat, now tugging at him. “Dance with me, like the goddamn fag you are!”   
“Hey!” Dean suddenly spat, having enough of this. “The dude said he doesn't want to dance with you, Piggy!”   
Zach glared at Dean and let go of Castiel, slowly walking up to him.   
Suddenly, Dean was shoved to the ground. Hard. An echo of gasps and laughter was heard, and Zachs ugly grin was staring down at him.   
“Watch your mouth.” Zach cooed. “You might just get your teeth kicked in.”   
Laughter began to rise around the two of them as people circled around, and Dean felt anger rise to his cheeks. This fucking pig wanted to play dirty?

Dean simply stood up, brushed himself off, and threw Zach through the nearest table.

The sound of the punch bowl shattering and the screams of witnesses erupted in the air, and for a second Dean stood there almost regretting what he just did, but then he saw the look on Castiel's face; the look of pride and shock. A newfound determination filled him as he decided to show this asshat who was the boss around here.   
Zach was barely standing up as Dean grabbed a chair from under someone, and smashed it over the kid's head. He was surprised when the shitty plastic snapped under the sudden impact. More screams split into the air, and Dean grinned at a Cas who was trying to hide his grin, then glanced to Zach, who had crimson dribbling down his chin from his mouth and nose.   
“Id use that blood to wash out that dirty mouth if I were you, Piggy.” He breathed out, panting. Zach instantly bolted away, and Dean grinned in pride, dominance roaring in his chest.   
“Okay, you're out!” Suddenly shouted an employee of the Best Western. Dean found himself being grabbed by multiple guards, and he allowed himself to be literally dragged away, grinning at Castiel still.   
“Dean!” Sam's voice shouted.   
Dean glanced over to see his little brother with Jessica, staring at him in shock. “What happened!?”

“I threw a guy through a table, you shoulda seen it!” Dean plastered on a shit-eating grin. Sam attempted to reply, but then Dean was shoved forcefully out of the room and then out the hotel.   
“Don't step foot on this property again, young man!” The employee from before spat. Dean saluted him casually.   
“Not like I wanted to be around your shitstock anyways!” He shouted, turning heel and walking down the steps. He took a seat, patiently waiting for his brother to finish whatever he was doing.

Pap, pap, pap.

Dean glanced over his shoulder, and saw Castiel, his blue eyes wide with fear, however joy mixed into it. Awkwardly, he walked down the steps and took a seat next to him, shyly offering a grin.   
“Y...you're the guy from my school who wears the leather jacket and drives an old car, right?”   
“Hell yeah I am.” Dean replied to him, grinning proudly. “You okay? That guy was being a huge asshat.”   
“Zachariah? Oh, well...he's always like that with me.” Castiel replied, looking away.   
“Well, he won't be anymore.” Dean shrugged. “I'll make sure he doesn't bother you, and if he does, I'll kick his ass again!”   
Castiel grinned at Dean, his blue eyes alive with admiration. Dean smiled in return and held out his hand. “The names Dean. Dean Winchester.”   
“Castiel Novak.” Castiel replied, awkwardly shaking his hand in return. Dean chuckled.   
“Can I just call ya Cas?” He asked. Castiel nodded, and Dean smiled  
The two of them sat in silence for a short while.   
“Uh,” Cas suddenly began. “H-here's my number.”   
The kid handed Dean a scrap of paper with a phone number scribbled upon it, and then ran back inside, face suddenly very red. Dean felt his cheeks grow hot, but he looked at the paper and smiled.   
He'd have to remember to call when he got home.

 

…

 

“And that's how I met your father!” Dean finished, holding Castiel closely as their three adopted children sat on the floor, wide-eyed.   
“Damn, Dad! I wanna beat up jerks too!” Claire laughed.   
“Claire!” Cas scolded. “Language!”   
“Sorry.” The twelve-year-old snorted.   
“Was the bully okay afterwards?” Jack breathed out, his eight-year-old face full of innocence.   
“Of course he was! Even if he didn't deserve to be!” Ben replied, his eleven-year-old eyes full of pride.   
“Yeah, uh, kids? Don't be an idiot like your father, please.” Cas scoffed, face-palming himself.   
“Hey!” Dean whined. “I'm a cute idiot, at least!


End file.
